


sleepless nights and i kneed you

by ehhhchimatsu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehhhchimatsu/pseuds/ehhhchimatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon that Sans's nightmares keep him from getting too attached to anyone. When you wake up cold and alone, you have to go find Sans and help him cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepless nights and i kneed you

You woke up in the middle of the night to a cold bed. 

You opened your eyes blearily, glancing beside you, and you received confirmation that Sans was definitely not next to you on his bed anymore. 

Getting up from the bed, putting on your slippers, you went to go search for him in the skeletons' household. You'd been through this process before and knew how he was often plagued with nightmares. And you knew how he... got.

Nights were a bad time.

You padded out from the room, turning to your right and walking down the hall. 

Although the monsters now lived on the surface, you remember the brothers telling you once, most had tried to build a house with the same interior they had previously lived in, for nostalgia's sake. And they had been no different - Papyrus, with the help of some friends and the moral support of Sans, building an exact replicate of the previous home.

You walked past Papyrus's room, your eyes now becoming more adjusted to the darkness of the large house as you made your way down the stairs. 

If this night were like any of the others you'd experienced, Sans would be in the living room, seated either on the couch or the floor. 

As you stepped down onto the first floor, you could barely make out the outline of Sans, right where you thought he'd be. The light posts from outside filtered through the window, casting light onto the section of the couch he wasn't propped up on. 

You approached him from the side of the couch, and he made no move to show that he noticed your presence.

So it startled you slightly when he started to speak.

"You know... sometimes it's hard to love people," he said simply, not bothering raising his head from where it was buring in his hands. His voice was hoarse, and it pained you to hear.

"I... Yeah. I could imagine," you replied softly. You hadn't heard about everything from what he'd experienced in the Underground, but you knew vaguely about how he had apparently been forced to have his brother (and friends, and everyone around him) die countless times. He only ever mentioned little bits and pieces of his past during these sorts of nights, and you would be lying if you said you understood it fully, but you tried to comprehend as best you could. 

He lifted his head slightly, looking at you with an expression that made your chest ache. "When you've watched everybody die repeatedly... it's so hard to become attached."

You stepped to the front of the couch, gently sitting next to him, but being careful to leave some room between the two of you, in case he needed it. You took a breath, steadying yourself. "I... I know it's hard for you, Sans. And I know that I couldn't possibly realize ever what you really went through down there, and the toll it's taken on you. But..." You lifted your hand to his cheek slowly, and paused, giving him the chance to pull away if the gesture was unwanted. When seeing that it wasn't, you carefully cupped his cheek bone, wiping away some of the wetness that had formed from earlier tears. "But I'm here to help you through it. And I'll always be here, for as long as you're willing to have me be here."

Sans stared at you in awe for a second before he hiccuped, and suddenly fat tears were streaming out of his sockets once more as he pulled you into a bone-breaking, desperate hug. You not only heard his sobs, but you could feel them, and within a few seconds you were gripping him back, just as needy.

"I - I - I," he was trying to speak, but kept getting choked on his words, his sobs wracking his entire body mute. You only gripped the back of his jacket tighter, patient for him to regain his speech. 

A few minutes had passed before he finally started to calm down. His breaths were less uneven, and he was no longer gasping through his tears. His grip loosened on you, before he slowly pulled back, holding your shoulders at arm's length. "I want you by my side. Always."

You cracked a smile, and he seemed to ease up at the sight of it. "I'm really happy to hear that, Sans."

His pained smile turned into a lighter one, and he let out a strained laugh. "I would be so bonely without you."

"Oh shush," you murmured, letting an amused smile grace your lips anyway as you wiped the wet spots beneath his eye sockets away. He chuckled more at your response and you felt a burst of happiness surge into you, and you laughed with him. 

When the laughter died down, you both were left to stare at eachother once more before you finally asked, "You feeling alright enough to go back to bed?"

He looked away for a moment, a sad look crossing his features again, but then he took your hands in his and gave them a light squeeze. "Only if you're with me. You give me strength."

You squeezed back, a playful grin appearing. "Am I your milk?"

"Yeah," he let out a tired, but amused puff of air, "I guess you could put it that way. Never did keep up on my calcium intake."

You stood up from the couch, gently pulling him with you. "It was cold without you," you said idly.

He followed you around the sofa and up the stairs. "I know. I'm sorry."

You held his hand walking up. "Don't be. But. Just know that you can wake me up. You don't have to face this alone."

You opened up the door to his room, which was still slightly ajar, and he stayed silent. It was only when you both were settled into the bed, the blankets pulled over both your bodies when he said, "I don't want to burden you."

You cuddled up to him, your mouths just inches away from touching. "You're not going to. You never have." And then you closed the gap, just barely pressing your lips to his teeth in a small peck. "I promise."

You two laid in silence for a long while. It was obvious he was lost in thought, but you didn't want to break it. So you settled down, and right as your eyes were drooping closed, he whispered, "I'm sorry I'm distant sometimes. I... I don't mean to be. It's just that-"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Sans. Don't beat yourself up over it. I love you and will stick with you no matter what."

"It's - It's not that, though." He stopped, and you opened your eyes to see him with a slight sadness to his eyes, the lights that made up his pupils dim as he looked down. "It's just that I..." his voice got even quieter, "I don't want to lose everything again. I don't think I would be able to handle it. I'm so afraid of another reset." He looked up to stare straight into your eyes. "I especially don't want to lose you."

You bit your lip. You had to be strong for him now. He needed you. He needed to be uplifted, and by you. "The only thing you can do is live in the here and now. There's... no sense in worrying about it. Just enjoy the time we have together and make the most of it."

His eyes stayed on yours until he breathed out a noise of agreement, scooting down the bed to put his head in between your neck and shoulder. "You're right," he mumbled.

"I love you. Now try and get some sleep. Papyrus is going to try and make pancakes tomorrow. You'll need your energy."

He gave a short laugh, nuzzling you. "Love you, too. You try and do the same."

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can find me on my tumblr at twerking-against-nic-cage.tumblr.com . thank you to everyone who reads!!


End file.
